


Pirouette

by holyfreckles



Series: L'art de Ballet [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Friends to Lovers, Jean and Eren fight a lot, Jean's POV, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfreckles/pseuds/holyfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirouette ; Means to "turn" or "spin".<br/>Jean Kirschtein's passion is Ballet. After managing to get into a top school, he is not impressed when he's roomed with a certain Eren Jaeger, and manages to transfer to a strange, social butterfly of a boy named Marco Bodt. He gets transferred to Marco's Ballet Class, and becomes entranced by the way the other dances...and his cooking.<br/>This is the story of how Jean Kirschtein fell in love with Marco Bodt, and of how tough Ballet really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirouette

**Author's Note:**

> First; I should stop writing fics, but this was an idea I had to do.  
> Second; I do have other fics in work, I know, and they'll all be updated as I write them, I multitask more often than you'd think.
> 
> This is based off pure research; I do try my best, I swear. It's uh, yeah. I'm mildly proud of it so far ah.

Sina Ballet Academy, or the SBA for short. It’s the best Ballet School in the area; Trost Ballet Academy and Maria Ballet Academy being under it, by a long-shot. Most people apply for Sina, but it’s expensive and hard to get in as it is, as you have to have great grades as well as be an able Ballet Dancer. There’s that, plus competing with others, as more people are turned away than accepted. Because of that, there’s something...surreal about having gotten into the Academy, and trust me, it’s amazing. The academical classes don’t bore me to death, the Ballet classes are very well-taught(though I feel it’s getting easy), and there’s proper health-care for everyone. It truly is one of the best. At first, it was..dreadful to return to my dorm-room, the main reason being a determined brunet by the name of Eren Jaeger. We fought. A lot. Eventually, I managed to get moved, so today’s moving day. Apparently, my room-mate is named Mark Bodt or something other, I don’t know, I’ll learn it properly when I meet him. Farewell Jaeger, it’s gonna be nice not fighting with you.

This is how I ended up struggling up a flight of stairs with my bag. Because this Bodt guy had to have one of the top-floor dorms, he couldn’t have had a lower-floor dorm. I manage to get all the way up the stairs, and it’s safe to say I’m pissed by now, and I walk along, reading the numbers on the door before finding the right one, dorm number 214, and I knock, because of course I wasn’t given my dorm-key. I have to get it off Bodt because the previous dorm-mate he had gave it to him, not the receptionist.

The door opens and a black-haired, freckled guy peeks his head around, blinking his gentle brown eyes a few time, before a big grin spreads on his face. He studies me, before he clears his throat.

“Um, are you Jean Kirschtein?” He questions. He pronounces my name ‘Jeen’ instead of ‘Jshan’. First big mistake.

“It’s Jean.” I respond automatically, making sure the pronunciation is clear for him, and instantly, he looks like a kicked puppy.

“Oh, s-sorry!” Bodt, I assume, squeaks, before stepping back, “Jean..” He repeats my name, correctly this time, before smiling some more as I enter with my bags.

“Sorry about the stairs and stuff. We, uh, we don’t have an elevator in this building, as you may have noticed,” he looks a little sheepish, “I’m Marco Bodt. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Two things I noticed about Marco; he was taller than me by about half a head, and he was talkative. He was social. The opposite of me.

“Yeah, yeah. ‘S’pose it’s nice to meet you too.” I grumble, briefly looking around. He’s got a better television than Jaeger and I had, and he’s got a ton of movies, from the looks of it. Maybe it won’t be so bad. “I’d kind-of like to put my stuff away.” I look back to him, and he grins.

“Mhm, I figured. Is it okay that you’re the bottom bunk? I took the top because my previous dorm-mate, Armin, didn’t like climbing up the ladder.” Marco rambles. I give a small shrug and a nod, and he leads me to the bedroom-area. It’s pretty cosy; a bunk-bed, two desks, a large window and y’know, the essentials. There’s a curtain separating the bedroom-area from the main-area, and I notice out of the corner of my eye that there’s no kitchenette...or any area for cooking. He notices me looking, and chuckles. “We have a kitchen on the main floor, I’ll show you it later. Just remember to clearly label your stuff, or it’ll go missing.” He explains. I give a short nod and he points out the small chest of drawers that’ll be mine. Instantly, I walk over and set my bags down. “So, uh..” Marco rubs the back of his head, “do you want me to leave you get settled, then? Since it’s a Sunday you have plenty of time until your practice, since you’re a year below me..” He pauses to frown, seeming to think, before nodding, “yeah. I gotta go because it’s my practice time. Later.” The odd freckled guy gives a wave before grabbing some things he’d need and leaving. I hear the door shut, and he’s gone, just like that.

“Strange guy.” I grumble as I neatly put my things away, noticing out of the corner of my eye that he’s left a key. It has the label of ‘Armin Arlert’, so I assume it’s for me and shrug, deciding to leave it there until I have to leave, which isn’t for a long while. Once I’m done, I walk out to the main area, and find that I have nothing to do but homework. Wonderful. I sigh and head back to the sectioned-off bedroom-area and grab what I need before I head back out to sit on the couch, crossing my legs and beginning to work. The sooner I got this over, the better.

I probably got pretty deep into my work, because when I look up next, Marco’s back, working on his own papers.

“Oh, you’re back.” I say. He looks up from his work and blinks slowly, before he gives a bright smile, dimples on his cheeks as he does so.

“Yeah. I got back ten or so minutes ago.” He responds with a quiet chuckle, before his eyes flick back down to the book on his lap. I watch as he scribbles something down, and realise that he’s left-handed. That’s interesting. “Haven’t you got class soon?” Marco glances up after a few more moments, and I check the clock on the wall, quickly getting up.

“Shit, yeah. Thanks man, I nearly forgot.” I groan, quickly walking to the bedroom-area and grabbing what I need, as well as the key labeled for Armin, shoving that in my pocket, before I head to the door, giving a short wave before I leave. Marco calls something about meeting him in the main kitchen afterwards, which I barely catch before I’m gone.

I ended up having to sprint due to taking my time down the stairs, and if I was late, my instructor, whom everyone called Hanji, would probably kill me. I got in just in time, and Hanji quirks an eyebrow at me, but says nothing to let me know they’re impressed that I managed to get in on time for once. Class is the same as usual. Warming up using a barre, then practicing our routines, which we’ve been working on for a while now. It gets repetitive, but we can’t do our performances unless we’ve got it nailed down.

After class, before I can leave, Hanji pulls me aside.

“Jean,” they sigh, and I feel like I’ve got detention again, but that’s not it. Quite the opposite, as Hanji smiles a little, “you’re being moved to a higher class. We feel this work is far too easy for you, y’know?” They seem to be impressed. I blink, then I blink again.

“Wait. What?”

It’s hard to take in, it’s rare that someone gets moved up to a higher class, because it’s risky. The student has to learn harder things and has to learn a whole new routine.

“Your performance last time caused you to pass with flying colours, you’re a quick learner and this class doesn’t seem to be helping you improve. We can’t have a student who’s not learning a thing, so we’re going to move you up..” Hanji explains, “your dorm-mate is in that class, I believe, and he can help you out.”

I swallow, surprised at this. Only Hanji and I are in the room now, it’s quiet, and our voices echo due to the sheer size of the place.

“Y-yeah, okay. Uh..so I just..go with him for classes?” I guess. I get a nod before Hanji steps back and waves me off. Taking the hint, I walk out, taking my time to walk back to the dorm so I can process what’s just happened. I’m moved up a class. That means I’m advanced. This is probably the most exciting thing that’s ever happened to me, but there are butterflies in my stomach. It means I’ll be with older people, and that’s kind-of scary, but then, they’re only a year older. I can live with that.

Before I know it, I’m back at the dorm, and I use my key to unlock it and enter, shutting the door behind me. I put my things neatly where they belong, before I realise that Marco wanted me to go to the kitchen. Oh yeah. I groan and walk back down the flights of stairs, wondering where the kitchen is. I honestly didn’t need to worry, because it’s labeled ‘Kitchen’, in shiny silver letters. Wonderful. I walk in and find that Marco’s already cooking. Well, he’s decorating a cake at the moment, but the smell of chicken and vegetables say that he’s cooking other things while he’s working. As I enter, he looks up and smiles.

“Hey there.” Marco pauses what he’s doing briefly to give me a wave before he goes back to what he’s working on. “Food will be done soon, and I’m making a cake because I really like to practice making sweets, plus Sasha wanted a cake and bought ingredients for me.” He chuckles as I watch him in silence. His hands are gentle, yet at the same time they’re firm as he works, and after a few moments, he steps back and admires his handiwork, which, I have to admit, is pretty good. Once he’s done that, he sets the piping bag he’d been using down, and washes his hands, before kneeling down by the oven, leaning back, turning his head away and opening it, which, I notice, is something he probably did to avoid the sudden burst of heat. He grabs oven-gloves and pulls out the tray, and keeps his back to me as he works. I find myself spacing out, but his voice brings me back to attention.

“Done.” Marco grins, setting two plates on the counter-top as he sets the cake aside and grabs a post-it note and writes ‘Sasha Braus’ on it, sticking it in front of the cake. He then grabs a couple of forks and knives and offers one set to me, which I take. “I uh, hope it’s not bad.” He grins sheepishly, sometimes I’ve noticed he does a lot. “Chicken Kiev and vegetables. I didn’t have much to work with.” He picks up his plate and heads out of the kitchen to the lobby-area, leaving me to follow. We both sit on arm-chairs opposite each-other. He doesn’t watch me as I take a bite, he’s more interested in eating his own. It’s strange; my mother used to love watching me to see my reaction.

“It’s good.” I’m surprised - I never thought my dorm-mate would be a good cook, and it’s healthy too. Jaeger and I used to end up having to ask Mikasa to cook because neither of us could. Marco gives a small smile and a nod, seeming to be pleased with it himself. Maybe, just maybe, having the freckled guy as my dorm-mate won’t be so bad.

We finish our food and clean up the dishes and our hands, before we both walk back up the flights of stairs. It’s getting late, I notice, and for once, I actually feel full. Marco pulls out his key and unlocks the door, opening it for me and giving a mock bow, which is mildly amusing, I have to admit. I walk in, with him following behind.

“Ugh. I did my homework so I’m gonna go to bed.” Marco yawns widely. I remember what Hanji told me, and clear my throat.

“I’m being moved to your class for Ballet.” I say. He turned to look at me and blinks slowly, seeming to be processing this.

“That’s..” He breaks into a bright grin, giving me a thumbs-up, “that’s amazing, Jean! It’s hard, but I’m sure you’ll have it down. But I really need to sleep, we can celebrate tomorrow after Ballet class?” Marco rubs the back of his neck, “we can stray from healthy food and eat pizza or something?” He offers. I give a small nod and watch as he vanishes to the bedroom-area.

Barely ten minutes later, soft snoring comes from there. Great. Marco Bodt fucking snores. I thought Jaeger mumbling in his sleep was bad, but snoring really pissed me off. Nonetheless, I walk to the bedroom-area myself, change into some pajamas and roll into the bottom-bunk, wrapping myself in the covers and blocking out the sound of Marco’s snoring, which works, and I fall into a light sleep, which is also dreamless.


End file.
